


A Shire Yule Songbook

by Dreamflower



Series: Shire Yule [16]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hobbits, Poetry, Shire Culture, Songs, The Shire, Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of traditional songs and carols of the Yule season sung by hobbits of the Shire.  Some of these have appeared in some of my stories; others have not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buckland Yuletide ("No Shorter Now Will Grow the Days"

(This first song traditionally is sung at Brandy Hall after the Feast of First Yule, though it is known in other parts of the Shire as well.)

**BUCKLAND YULETIDE ("NO SHORTER NOW WILL GROW THE DAYS")**

No shorter now will grow the days--   
May the Yule log brightly blaze!

Fill the Hall with pine and holly--  
Let us all be bright and jolly!

To the New Year let us raise  
Songs of joy and songs of praise!

Though the nights be cold and drear  
Within these walls, we’re full of cheer!

Hearts and hands, we’re all together,  
Heedless of the winter weather!

Our children all are snug and warm,  
Safe from want and safe from harm!

Let joy and laughter loudly ring  
To the roof-beams as we sing!

Ever longer grow the days--  
May the Yule log brightly blaze!

 


	2. "It Is the Turning of the Year"

(This next song is popular throughout the Shire, and is traditionally sung as a three-part round, with the male voices beginning the first two lines, joined then by the females, and finally by the children.)

**IT IS THE TURNING OF THE YEAR**

It is the turning of the year,   
In the mid-winter, bleak and blear--   
While the weather is dark and drear  
When we find joy and good cheer!  
For friends and kin from far and near  
Gather with all that they hold dear.  
Away with sorrow, away with fear:  
And with good song, good food, good beer,  
Welcome the turning of the year!


	3. "No Shorter Now Will Grow the Days"

(This is one of the oldest Yule songs in the Shire, and it is sung throughout the four Farthings.)

 

**NO SHORTER NOW WILL GROW THE DAYS**

No shorter now will grow the days--  
May the Yule log brightly blaze!

Fill the Hall with pine and holly--  
Let us all be bright and jolly!

To the New Year let us raise  
Songs of joy and songs of praise!

Though the nights be cold and drear  
Within these walls, we’re full of cheer!

Hearts and hands, we’re all together,  
Heedless of the winter weather!

Our children all are snug and warm,  
Safe from want and safe from harm!

Let joy and laughter loudly ring  
To the roof-beams as we sing!

Ever longer grow the days--  
May the Yule log brightly blaze!


	4. "Light the Yule Log" (The Tuckborough Carol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This Yule carol originated among the Tooks, and is most popular in Tuckborough and throughout the Tooklands.)

 

LIGHT THE YULE LOG  
(THE TUCKBOROUGH CAROL)  


Light the Yule log, blazing cheer,  
Giving warmth this time of year.  
Turning back all thoughts of fear,  
As we hold close our loved ones dear!

The day is short; the night is long.  
Against the dark we sing this song--  
Let our hearts be filled with light   
And may the world again grow bright!

We put up many stores ahead  
Against the cold months left to tread.  
Shall we now have meat and bread?  
Our bodies and our hearts be fed!

The day is short; the night is long.  
Against the dark we sing this song--  
Let our hearts be filled with light   
And may the world again grow bright!

Though the world is dark and cold,   
While we have a hand to hold,  
And we are safe within the fold,  
Our spirits may be brave and bold!

The day is short; the night is long.  
Against the dark we sing this song--  
Let our hearts be filled with light   
And may the world again grow bright!

Light the Yule log, blazing cheer,  
Giving warmth this time of year.  
Turning back all thoughts of fear,  
As we hold close our loved ones dear!

 


	5. "Come Now Good Hobbits..."

  

**"COME NOW, GOOD HOBBITS..."**

  
Come now, good hobbits, be of much cheer,   
And let's raise a toast to the coming New Year~   
May each day dawn bright and fair,   
Free from want and free from care!   
May the year be short on sorrow,   
And long on joy with each new morrow!   
May the Shire know peace and plenty,   
That no larder may go empty!   
And blessed be the earth we till,   
That each belly may have its fill!   
May the ties of family, too,   
Be strengthened by hearts warm and true!   
May each hobbit have a hand to hold,   
And love for all, both young and old!   
Let the halls with laughter ring,   
As to the New Year we gladly sing!

 


	6. "The Year Has Turned (Sing Tarrilee!)"

 (This song is often sung at the end of the festivities on Second Yule.)

 **The Year Has Turned (Sing Tarrilee)**  
  
The year has turned--what have we learned?  
Sing tarrilee! Sing tarrilee!  
To be content with hearth and hole.  
To freely give and not withhold.  
To find the joy in every day.  
To do our best in work and play.  
To love our family and our friends.  
To be ready for all that now begins.

Out with the old, old, old!  
In with the new, new, new!  
Sing tarrilee-tarrilee--roo-too-roo  
Though it is cold, cold, cold,  
The old year is through, through, through!  
Sing tarrilee-tarrilee-roo-too-roo!

The year is new--what shall we do?  
Sing tarrilee! Sing tarrilee!  
We shall learn to be happier still.   
We’ll meet new friends with all goodwill.  
We’ll keep hearts lighter in weal or woe.  
We’ll find new tasks to learn and know.  
And when this new year is done,  
We’ll know we finished what we’d begun!

Out with the old, old, old!  
In with the new, new, new!  
Sing tarrilee-tarrilee-roo-too-roo  
Though it is cold, cold, cold,  
The old year is through, through, through!  
Sing tarrilee-tarrilee-roo-too-roo!

 


	7. "To Wait for Sun's Returning"

(This song is said to have been a favorite of Thain Peregrin I, and his cousin the Master of Buckland, Meriadoc the Magnificent. Although it was an old song, it gained new popularity during their time.)

**To Wait for Sun's Returning**

When night is longest,   
When dark is strongest   
We set candles burning   
To wait for Sun’s returning.   
To hope and home and hearth we hold,   
Shutting out the dreary cold.   
At this time when year has turned,   
We think of all we’ve done and learned,   
And look unto the coming days.   
A song of light and hope we raise:   
No night is so long,   
No dark is so strong,   
To dim the light of Stars above,   
Or overcome the might of love.


	8. Yuletide in the Shire-lands

(A Shire Yuletide song of the early Fourth Age, made popular by Thain Peregrin I. The words are said to have been written by Meriadoc the Magnificent, Master of Buckland.)

  **Yuletide in the Shire-lands**

The holly green, the ivy green,   
The prettiest picture you’ve ever seen   
is Yuletide in the Shire-lands,   
With all of the folks at home!

Brush up your toes, put on warm clothes,  
We’ll gather the pine-boughs and mistletoe!  
The smell of baking, you know of course,  
Will guide us all back home!

The door is always open, the neighbours pay a call   
For friendship’s sake we’ll have some cake,  
And a toast to one and all.

Our hearts are light, our spirits bright,   
We’ll celebrate our joy tonight  
It’s Yuletide in the Shire-lands,   
With all of the folks at home!

The holly green, the ivy green,   
The prettiest picture you’ve ever seen   
from Westmarch to the Outlands,   
no matter where you roam  
It’s Yuletide in the Shire-lands  
With all of the folks at home!

We'll hang the wreaths and garlands while all the Family's here  
Around a roaring Yule-log fire,   
We’ll raise a cup of cheer!

There's gifts to bring and songs to sing,  
And laughs to make the rafters ring  
It’s Yuletide in the Shire-lands   
With all of the folks at home.

The holly green, the ivy green,   
The prettiest picture you’ve ever seen   
from Westmarch to the Outlands,   
no matter where you roam  
It’s Yuletide in the Shire-lands  
With all of the folks at home!

The children run and play, and hope to see some snow!  
We listen to their happy yells   
And laughter as we go!

How grand it feels to click your heels,   
And dance away to the jigs and reels.   
It’s Yuletide in the Shire-lands   
With all of the folks at home.

The holly green, the ivy green,   
The prettiest picture you’ve ever seen   
from Westmarch to the Outlands,   
no matter where you roam  
It’s Yuletide in the Shire-lands  
With all of the folks at home!  
It’s Yuletide in the Shire-lands  
With all of the folks at home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G  
> ( **Author’s Notes** : This is a filk, based on the song [“Christmas in Killarney”](http://www.cduniverse.com/lyrics.asp?id=126851), written by John Redmond, James Cavanaugh and Frank Weldon in 1950, and made popular by Bing Crosby. I woke up last night with the song as an earworm, and realized that the main phrase in the chorus scanned to “Yuletide in the Shire-lands”. Everything comes back to hobbits in the end…)


	9. A Westfarthing Yule Song (Merrily, Merrily Sing this Song)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Yule carol from Michel Delving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originally written in December 2013 and posted at Stories of Arda.)

  (This traditional Shire Yule Carol is especially popular in Michel Delving where it is the first song sung at the lighting of the Yule bonfire on the town green, and is often sung as a round.)

**The Westfarthing Yule-song**

The day is short; the night is long.  
Merrily, merrily sing this song!  
The dark is deep, but light is strong.  
Merrily, merrily sing this song!

The Yule log burns bright!  
Candles a-light!  
Stars in the night!  
Come Dawn all is right!

The day is short; the night is long.  
Merrily, merrily sing this song!  
The dark is deep, but light is strong.  
Merrily, merrily sing this song!

The bells they do ring!  
The children do sing!  
Sparrows a-wing!  
Soon will come spring!

The day is short; the night is long.  
Merrily, merrily sing this song!  
The dark is deep, but light is strong.  
Merrily, merrily sing this song!

Oh, Winter will shrink,  
Whatever we think!  
Before we can blink--  
So let's have a drink!

The day is short; the night is long.  
Merrily, merrily sing this song!  
The dark is deep, but light is strong.  
Merrily, merrily sing this song!


	10. The Greening of the Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a song often sung by the children of Buckland as they help to gather greenery to decorate the Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The was written to be part of my story "But Seas Between Us Broad Have Roared", written for Rhyselle in the 2012 LOTR GenFic Community's Yule Fic Exchange.)

**The Greening of the Hall**

Cedar, spruce and fir and pine,  
All of these will do just fine!  
Hollyberries and mistletoe,  
Wrapped with ribbons, decked with bows.  
From doors and windows and ceiling beams,  
We place the ever-living greens!

The greening of the hall!  
The greening of the hall!  
Come ye laddies and lassies all  
For the greening of the hall!

Out in the frost or snow we trek  
To find the finest boughs to deck  
Each modest cot or finest smial!  
The cold may nip till we can't feel  
Noses and toeses, but we don't mind  
So long as the greenery we can find!

The greening of the hall!  
The greening of the hall!  
Come ye laddies and lassies all  
For the greening of the hall!

 


	11. Good-bye, Old Year, Good-bye!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year I try to write another "traditional Yule carol of the Shire". Here's my 2015 New Year's Wish for one and all! Imagine the hobbits singing this around a blazing Yule Log:

**Good-bye, Old Year, Good-bye!**

Good-bye, Old Year, good-bye!  
On moonlit wings you fly!  
Take your sadness,  
Leave your gladness,  
Good-bye, Old Year, good-bye!

Good-night, Old Year, good-night!  
The stars are twinkling bright!  
Your sorrows are past,  
But good times will last,  
Good-night, Old Year, good-night!

Farewell, Old Year, farewell!  
Your days have ended well.  
Take your fear,  
And leave your cheer,  
Farewell, Old Year, farewell!

Good Day, New Year, Good Day!  
The Sun shall have her way.  
May our joys be bright,  
And our sorrows be light,  
Good Day, New Year, Good Day!

Hello, New Year, Hello!  
The East is all a-glow!  
A new day rises,  
Filled with surprises,  
Hello, New Year, Hello!

 


	12. The Darkest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song of the Yule during the Time of the Troubles, allegedly written by Thain Peregrin's sister, Pimpernel. (Originally written and posted in 2012 as part of a story of the same name.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song scans to the traditional tune of "Greensleeves" and "What Child is This".

  **The Darkest Night**

The darkest night is upon us now,   
No Moon nor Stars to guide us   
With shutters tight   
We close in the light,   
And trust to silence to hide us.

The dark, the dark with dawn will pass,   
The Sun will show her face at last.   
Home, Home the lost will come,   
And captives will find their freedom.

Once we danced and sang all night   
And gave the morn our greeting.   
Now widows weep   
As children sleep,   
And hearts with sorrow are bleeding.

The dark, the dark with dawn will pass,   
The Sun will show her face at last.   
Home, Home the lost will come,   
And captives will find their freedom.

Hold tight to faith and hope and love   
Light candles for tomorrow.   
Day after day   
And come what may   
Our joy once more will follow.   
  
The dark, the dark with dawn will pass,   
The Sun will show her face at last.   
Home, Home the lost will come,   
And captives will find their freedom.

 


	13. A New Year's Game of the Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year's Shire Yule carol is a little different: it includes a game popular in the Shire on New Year's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began this as my annual Shire Carol, but as I wrote it, I began to see it in my mind as a children's game as well.

 

**A New Year's Game of the Shire**

 This is a game played on the first day of the New Year, which by the Shire Reckoning is called Second Yule. It's a popular feature at most New Year celebrations, and often even the adults will join in before the song ends.

The game is started by some of the children beginning to sing:

_Now the year is spent,_  
_We don't know where it went!_  
(A few children begin the game, holding hands and skipping forward in time to the song.)

_Don't look for it behind;_  
_A new one we must find!_  
 _Take my hand and help us look!_  
(At this they break apart and grab other children into the line, and then begin to skip once more. This is repeated after each chorus, so that the line gets longer and longer. The children may weave throughout the hole, and even go outdoors.)

_It won't be in the larder,_  
_It won't be under the bed._  
 _Look for it a little harder--_  
 _No, it's not in the shed._

_Don't look for it behind;_  
_A new one we must find!_  
 _Take my hand and help us look!_  
(Repeat the actions of the chorus)

_It isn't in the garden,_  
_It's not up in a tree._  
 _Oh, I beg your pardon,_  
 _Is it anywhere you can see?_

_Don't look for it behind;_  
_A new one we must find!_  
 _Take my hand and help us look!_  
(Repeat the actions of the chorus)

_Perhaps it's in tomorrow!_  
_Is that what you say?_  
 _But the future we can't borrow;_  
 _Could it be here today?_

____Why, it's right here today!___   
__Why, it's right here today!_  
_We found it! We found it! Yay! Yay! Yay!_  
(The children drop hands and jump up and down at each "Yay!", and then fall to the ground at the end.)

This particular game is not played on any other day of the year, but may be played several times on that day.


End file.
